One proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear mechanism connected with an output shaft of the engine and with an axle of the vehicle, a generator linked to the planetary gear mechanism, and a motor arranged to output power to the axle. The hybrid vehicle of this proposed configuration is drivable with only the output power of the motor in the state of operation stop of the engine (see, for example, Patent Document 1). During a motor drive of this prior art hybrid vehicle with the operation of the engine stopped, the generator is controlled to apply a load to the engine and thereby prevent discharge of the air to a catalytic converter, which is located in an exhaust system of the engine and used to reduce the toxicity of exhaust gas. This aims to prevent deterioration of a catalyst in the catalytic converter.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-130001